


Sacrifice

by xX_TotalFangirl_Xx



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Growing Old, Hunters of Artemis, Hurt Nico di Angelo, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Nico Dies, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Feels, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx/pseuds/xX_TotalFangirl_Xx
Summary: It was a beautiful, tragic, horrible curse. It made you give your life too a cause better than yourself. But at what cost?An AU where Bianca lived and never got much time to spend with Nico other than his birthday. She loved the hunters but at what cost would she stay with her new family.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, just imagine how it would have been for Bianca. Watching her brother grow and get closer to death as she wished she could just go back to those moments on the rooftops counting stars or those moments where she would fall asleep and Nico would cuddle up beside her as a kid. It really makes you think doesn't it? How it would have all been if she didn't sacrifice herself.

When you join the hunters of Artemis you make a sacrifice. You lose your family and join a new, it may not seem like that as you make the decision but it is the only flaw of the job. 

Young Bianca Di Angelo made that choice when she was only 12 years old. She, of course, didn't realise the sacrifice of joining and could only watch on as time went by but she didn't change.

When Nico turned 12 she returned to camp half blood to say happy Birthday, Nico was as tall as here now and the change shocked her. She sat with Nico on the roof of his cabin and they counted the stars, just like they did when they were kids. Nico fell asleep in her arms and eventually she carried him down too his bed. She wasn't there in the morning.

The next time she came back too camp to see Nico he had gown yet again. She felt short under him and they spent the day together, wishing him his happy 16th birthday. She gave him a sword, one which he immediately fell in love with. He wished his sister the best as she left, yet again, with tears in her eyes.

When Nico turned 20 she was there, he towered over her and had grown into his body nicely. He sported an undercut their mother would be proud of. Bianca was so very proud but she began to realise the full extent of her sacrifice and it tormented her whilst they played capture the flag. Once it was over she fell asleep after playing a long game of mythomagic cards with Nico. Nico woke her up in the morning and carried her out too the group where they woke her up with a bucket of water too the face.

The next time she saw Nico was when he was 30. He had turned into a brilliant fighter and she was oh, so proud. Yet she couldn't get this sense of dread off of her mind. She went on a long walk with Nico and they played some games from their childhood. Once they finished their walk, they sat in a grove in the woods and spoke. During that time Bianca spilled her heart out to Nico, wishing, begging she could have grown up with him. She cried into Nico's shoulder and he carried her back to the cabin.

The next time she went too visit him an elderly Percy Jackson guided her to the lake edge, where Nico sat, staring out at the water. He had no hair and his eyes were empty, when Percy walked up he looked scared. She knew his dementia was bad but she didn't realise it was on a level where he couldn't remember Percy. Bianca sat next to Nico and his face lit up instantly. 

“BIANCA! Where have you been,” he laughed, “I wanted to go to the store to buy some more Mythomagic cards, they have the new Demigod ones out”

Nico had the mind of his 12 year old self, it hurt Bianca so much too see him in this state. She pulled out a small statue from behind her back, it was a Mythomagic figurine of Nico.

“Look Nico they made one of you” 

Nico's face lit up like it did everytime she got him something. He wheeled over in his wheelchair and gave her a hug.

“Next time we go together, and I get too sit in the front seat”

She knew there would be no next time. Nico was breathing his final breaths, he wouldn't make much longer. She was just happy that he was still himself when he was leaving the world. She couldn't help but think about the choice she made, she lost her brother but gained a family. A sacrifice she was both glad to have made yet regretted it all the same. She smiled and stroked Nico's boney back recalling all the nights she fell asleep in his arms;

“Sure Nico, I love you.”

It was a beautiful, tragic, horrible curse. It made you give your life too a cause better than yourself. But at what cost?

An AU where Bianca lived and never got much time to spend with Nico other than his birthday. She loved the hunters but at what cost would she stay with her new family.


End file.
